Sleepless Nights
by NurdBurger
Summary: SHARKBAITSHIPPING OMG! Yuma has a sleepover at Shark's house. Fluffy oneshot, no lemons. I'm a bit too paranoid to rate it K, but not paranoid enough to rate it T. XD


**I ship Sharkbaitshipping so much! Sue me if you must. XD**

**#######**

Yuma glared at Astral, face pale.

"Yuma, I think I know my age." The blue being 'sat' on the bed, and stared at Yuma.

"Well, tell me then!" The red-eyed boy leant forward.

"I am quite young. I am what you humans call a child, a being between the ages of 4 and 10." Astral floated up, and Yuma scratched his head.

"You're a kid?"

"I am exactly 4 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days old." Astral looked down at Yuma.

"Are you alright?"

"You've been duelling for 3 years less than me. Do I really suck that much?!" Yuma jumped up, ready to argue.

"Yuma-"

"Hold on, my phone's ringing." Yuma pulled out his phone and answered the call.

"Oh, hey Shark!" Yuma smiled.

"Hey, Yuma. Wanna come over tonight?" Shark sounded slightly excited, but that could've been a faulty phone connection.

"Yeah, ok! Usual time?"

"Yup."

"Cool! See you later!"

"See you, Yuma." Shark hung up, leaving Yuma smiling.

"Alright! Another sleepover at Shark's place!" Yuma grabbed a bag, threw in some clothes, his toothbrush, his deck, and his phone, he threw the bag onto his bed, and ran off.

"Yuma, wait! What is going on?" Astral hurried after Yuma, confused.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sleeping at Shark's house tonight. He invited me."

"You mentioned that this was 'another sleepover'. Have you stayed the night at his house before?" Astral turned upside down, and stared at Yuma.

"Eh?! Aw, don't do that! And yes, I've stayed at Shark's place before!" Yuma ran back up the stairs and flopped onto his bed.

"How come I did not know about this?" Astral looked hurt as Yuma sat up.

"Well, you go into the key a lot. I guess the timing's just been off." Yuma grabbed his overnight bag and ran out of the house.

"I'm sleeping over at Shark's tonight, ok Kari?" Yuma called out, and his sister called out that that was fine.

"Yeah! Shark and I are gonna have the best night ever!"

**#######**

"Glad you could make it, Yuma." Shark opened the door, his lips in a small smile.

"Yeah, me too! I'm really pumped about tonight!" Yuma bolted in, and, throwing his bag down, ran into Shark's bedroom.

"Next time, drop the bag on the bed I made for you." The blue-haired boy threw Yuma's discarded bag onto the spare bed, befor crawling onto the other one.

"So, wanna sort out our decks?" Yuma grinned at his friend, and he nodded.

"Hmm, Big Jaws should be at the front. So should Friller Shark. And Shark Stickers." Shark mumbled to himself as he sorted out his aquatic deck.

"Well, Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl should be in the same place, then should come Gogogo Golem. Hmm, maybe I'll put some trap cards in? And-oh! I'll put Monster Reborn over here. Done!" Yuma triumphantly put his deck back into its case, as did Shark.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" Yuma pointed to an open book on the bedside table.

"Huh? Oh, I'm reading Jaws, by Peter Benchley. This is the Japanese version, but its badly translated. Good story though. Kinda makes me hate my name." Shark smirked, then stood up.

"I'll make some dinner." He left the room, leaving Yuma alone.

A cloud of golden sparks appeared from the glowing key, and Astral materialised.

"So this is Shark's bedroom." He looked around, taking in the many blue, shark-like objects.

"Yep. He's just making us some dinner. After that, we're gonna watch some movies, then go to bed." Yuma lay down.

"How do you know this, Yuma?" Astral lets his arms hang by his sides, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, we do it every time I come over. I doubt this time would be any different." Yuma walks out of the room, closely followed by Astral.

**#######**

Yuma drooled over the food that Shark had prepared.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Yuma sat down, ready to eat.

"Yuma, be polite." The blue-haired boy groaned, and Yuma laughed lightly, blushing.

"Oh, right. Itadakimasu." Yuma then grabbed his chopstcks and chose 2 dumplings, some noodles, some salmon sashimi, 3 tempura prawns, a bowl of rice, and a bowl of miso.

"This is even better than what my grandma cooks!" Yuma praised Shark, his mouth full of rice and dumpling.

"Hehe. Glad you like it, Yuma. Say, after dinner, why don't we get into our pyjamas and watch some movies?" Yuma nodded enthusiastically, the almost inhaled the rest of his meal.

The two teenagers then went back to Shark's room and got changed. Yuma puts on long grey pants and a white t-shirt with red sleeves and trimmings. Shark puts on a purple t-shirt and navy pants, and pulls on a pair of stripy purple-lilac-navy-blue bed socks.

"Nice pj's, Yuma." Shark sniggers, and Yuma scowls.

"Like you can talk!" Yuma points at the purple pyjamas, and Shark blushes.

"Excuse me, I look beautiful!" Shark twirls around, his top flaring out, and Yuma bursts out laughing.

"Yes, you do, Princess Shark!" Shark growls, grins and grabs Yuma, tickling him.

"Ah god no mercy mercy MERCY I SAID MERCY!" Shark removed his fingers from Yuma's ribs, extremely proud of himself.

"Now, no shark movies, no horror, no romance." Shark walked back to the living area and set up the TV, then went and made popcorn.

"Alright. What movie, what movie?" Astral appeared, making Yuma loose what little concentration he had.

"Yuma, what is a movie? Is it like TV?" Yuma nodded, then held up a pile of discs.

"Movies are digitally stored on these. They're DVDs. You put the DVD into this, which is a DVD player. The DVD player is connected to the TV using cables, and the movie is then shown on the TV screen in place of TV shows. Got it?"

"I think so. You put the DVD in the player, then it shows up on the screen." Yuma nodded, and Shark walked in with the popcorn.

"Got the movie?"

"I'm weighing it up between Jaws, Nightmare On Elm Street, and Romeo and Juliette." Yuma grinned, and held up the 3 cases.

"I think I'll decide on the movie tonight."

**#######**

Yuma snorted and jolted awake at the end of the movie, and started absent-mindedly clapping.

"Oh." He sat up, rubbing his eyes, before glancing at Shark. He did a double take.

The 14-year-old had tears streaming down his face. He was smiling, and his mouth was full of popcorn.

"Uh, Shark? Hello, fin-boy? Reginald!" Shark looked at Yuma, quickly drying his eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"Wanna go to bed? I'm really tired." Yuma yawned, and Shark nodded. Yuma sniggered on the inside, wondering if Shark had actually been crying.

"Hey, Shark?" Yuma sat on his bed.

"Yeah, Yuma?" Shark turned to the younger male.

"Did you-by any chance-find that movie…emotional?"

"No."

"But I saw you-"

"No."

"But I thought-"

"NO."

Yuma shut up, knowing Shark was lying, and why.

Mister Tough-Guy didn't want anyone to think he was a baby.

"Ahem, Yuma? Could you-turn around?" Shark reached into a draw, so Yuma turned around.

"K. Done." Yuma turned back around, and saw Shark already in bed, his lamp off.

"Night."

"Goodnight, Shark."

**#######**

Shark lay in his bed, curled into a ball. His thumb was tucked delicately between his lips, and his doona was under his chin and on his head. He rolled over quickly, kicking the wall. Yuma woke with a jolt.

"Eargh! Shark?" Yuma looked over at the whimpering teen, who was tossing and turning and sucking his thumb.

"Shark!" Yuma leapt out of his bed and started to shake Shark.

"Shark, wake up!" The older boy woke up, and squeezed Yuma.

"You're-alive-" he gasped, sobbing into Yuma's chest.

"What?"

"I had a nightmare that you burned up in a fire here tonight. I tried to save you but all I found was your charred, mangled body. It was way too realistic." Shark sat up in his bed, and pulled a blue teddy out from under his doona.

"This is Mr Plunkelberry. I won him at a carnival when I was 4." Shark hugged the small bear, and smiled.

"Are you ok Shark?" Yuma sat on the edge of his friend's bed, concerned.

"Yuma, I'm not who everyone thinks. I cry in movies. I read romance novel. I'm scared of the dark. I sleep with a teddy. I still watch kids movies. I never leave the house without the charm I found as a toddler. I play the flute. I'm scared of spiders. I can't swim. I'm scared of water. I'm scared of green jellybeans; don't ask. I'm absolutely terrified of pink toy bunnies, and I usually sleep with a night lite on." Shark sighed, and smiled sadly.

"I'm not tough. I'm afraid. I cheated against Quattro and now I'm scared of judgement. I feel like whatever I do, however much I try and prove myself, people with loathe me for what I did." Shark sat still as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shark, it's ok to be scared, or a romantic. It's fine to not know stuff, and who cares if you peeped at one card?" Yuma hugged Shark, and the 14-year-old hugged him back.

"Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep in my bed with me?" Yuma nodded, and crawled in.

"Thank you." Shark turned his head slightly, then kissed Yuma gently on his lips. Yuma's eyes opened wide, startled, but he quickly kissed back.

"I love you, Yuma." Shark closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Shark." Yuma snuggled into Shark's warm body, 1000% content.

**#######**

**Aww, they are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute together! I'm pretty sure they're cannon. **


End file.
